


【XFF】曖昧(平安夜賀文)

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 不能只有我一個人瞎, 非常舊的舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 同受微H
Relationships: Jam Hsiao/Khalil Fong





	【XFF】曖昧(平安夜賀文)

平安夜的街道很熱鬧，方大同低著頭穿過擁擠的人群。感覺每人的周遭都圍著鮮艷顏色，只有自己是蒼白的，他憑著這透明感順利穿梭於人牆的隙縫間，沒有誰認出他是個歌手。這應該歸功於那頂帽子和口罩，雖然那讓他感到窒息，卻又給他保護。

  
他老馬識途的步上了銅鑼灣的HMV，原想買幾張外國CD回家慢慢享受，抬頭卻看到排行榜上高崌首位的一張華語專輯，那封面上的男子側臉他即使閉上眼睛也描繪得出來。他不自覺的走近，定神看了幾秒，又拿下其中一盒放在心中把玩，陷入沈思。

  
剛才的一通電話正是男子撥過來的，他說「大同，我好想見你，夏姐不讓我來香港。」

  
方大同的耳朵焚燒起來，他不清楚蕭敬騰為什麼總可以輕易的說出這些肉麻的話，但同時又說得像朋友間的玩笑。  
於是他清清喉嚨說「我也...」也...什麼，他說不出口，他怎麼能說出自己也想見他這種話，就讓話懸在那沒有下文，蕭敬騰彷彿看到他臉微紅的樣子，笑笑說「你也想我是吧?哎呀!我們心靈相通了。」夏天在旁叫他不要肉麻，雞皮疙瘩全掉下來了。

  
「平安夜快樂。」這是掛線之前的一句話，方大同剛想回應，蕭敬騰就急急的掛線了。  
  
方大同搞不清楚蕭敬騰的若即若離，他總愛說些似是疑非的話，每每讓他招架不來。  
他們的感情很好、非常好，這是公司刻意促成的結果，而他倆也樂於認識個音樂上的同好。  
後來，感情太好竟然把他倆推向了友情與愛情之間的模糊界線，他們站在線上緊緊支撐彼此，沒讓誰掉落，像兩個單腳站立的小丑。  
  
方大同在意，但依他的性格，還是只會靜靜任時間溜走，等著淡下去的感情把他們沖回友誼線內。

那晚金曲獎落幕，他假寐在保母車上等待工作人員上車。

  
男子在黑暗中靠近，臉龐離他不夠一兩公分，靜靜看他，氣氛曖昧的擠壓著他的心臟，他盡量維持著平均的呼息，不讓男子瞧出一絲端倪。  
唇上忽然傳來一陣濕熱，他知道自己被滑溜的舌尖舔了一下，素來冷靜的他在心中大叫，裝作睡不安穩的微側過身，拉遠了距離。

  
但男子固執起來，單手撐在他的頭側，把身子壓下來，繼續用靈活的舌頭去吻他，把他的唇形仔細的描繪過一次，再含著他的上唇瓣細細的吮著，像吃什麼糖果。  
方大同堅持裝睡，他不知怎面對這突如其來的偷襲，也不想張開眼晴面對之後的尷尬。  
雖然他知道，這樣子被吻正常人也睡不下去了。兩人心知肚明他是在裝睡，卻沒拆穿。  
吻著吻著，他聽到男子喘息愈來愈急速，手掌撫上他腰際來回撫摸，方大同的心臟快麻痺。

  
這個男人就是非得在這晚迫他面對就是了。  
方大同驀地用手臂掩著整張臉，翻過身去完全背對他，結束了這場「迫供」。

  
男子皺起眉頭，手掌安撫的拍拍他的背，輕喃「我們該怎麼辦...?」  
他們都不知道，面對內心日漸失序的情感，沒人能指導接下來的方向，他們只能摸索著前行，怕踏錯任何一步。但顯然，男子比他走得更快更急，催促他跟著跌入「愛情」的區域。  
男子下車了，直到方大同再與他四目相對時，兩人彷彿什麼事也沒發生過般，搭著肩膀像哥兒們，笑談金曲獎的表演。  
方大同心底知道逃避不是方法，但也安慰自己，男子只是失落了金曲新人獎而想尋求安慰罷了，他說服了自己。  
  
那 一晚的積極試探後，蕭敬騰還是那個愛黏著他的大男孩，圍著他繞圈子，繞得他自己也跟著迷失了。蕭敬騰不再做那麼曖昧的動作，一切變回光明磊落，跟他完全依 著知己好友的模式走，走得穩健又順遂，像二人從沒有什麼出軌情感。但方大同卻沒法再平靜下來了，蕭敬騰像某一天忽然衝破圍欄，然後又悄悄的離開，沒有進來 奪取任何東西，但那圍欄方大同卻補不回來。  
  
他甚至開始怨恨他那魯莽的吻，把他推入了那麼茫然又難受的境地。  
他不該是這樣的，他該找個好女孩談戀愛、然後結婚生子，組織小家庭，而不該陷入這種困境。千不該、萬不該，也是蕭敬騰的錯。  
誰教原來很平安的平安夜，他竟然要跑上專輯店子拿他的CD，像個花痴般不捨得放下來。  
方大同抿唇，把CD狠狠的擱回架子上。  
* * *  
蕭敬騰撥好凌亂的髮絲，架著野狼往機場駛去。  
為平安夜架設的璀璨燈飾一直略過，只有他在往前馳騁。他得承認，自己很忐忑不安。  
原來是沒想過去見那個男人的。那個男人到底是有什麼好?怎麼好都掩不了他那矛盾又懦弱的性格，怎樣謙和也蓋不了那退縮的慣性。  
只是他就是這樣像個笨蛋般陷下去了，連自己也快鄙視自己。  
  
他 也不是沒有經過心理掙扎，他掙扎得生去活來，活了二十二年才發現原來自己可以愛上同性，他快嚇昏了。清楚明瞭心意後，他又經歷過一段沈澱期，想讓那股強烈 的心悸感逐漸消去，但該死的公司卻不給他遠離避靜的機會，一直一直讓那男人盈滿自己眼眸，直到他受不了要抽身離開時，他的瞳孔已烙印上他，他的腳已深陷泥 沼離不開。  
但最可惡的是那個軟弱得像柿子的方大同，他已然跑上保母車來個夜襲了啊，吻啊吻啊，原本是可以揭出底牌了。他竟然臨時退縮，翻過身子拒他於千里之外，像把整段感情的錯都歸究於他。  
他的尊嚴也無可避免的被刺傷了，多想怒吼，如果你對我沒感情就別用那蘊含好感的眼波看著我，如果你真白玉無暇像個神像就不要在搭肩時靠過來。  
那種快要擁在懷中卻永遠像隔個保護膜的感覺很難受，他從未真正觸碰到他，他就在離很近的地方微笑得人蓄無害，直到他想撫摸他時，卻發現他一溜煙的逃了。  
  
最難過是，他心灰意冷真的要結束這曖昧、撥亂反正時，那男人竟然在咖啡廳跟他聊起感情事。  
男人說他很久沒有想起以前愛的女孩了，也許是現在生活很忙碌，沒有空去想感情的問題，男人看著窗外的風景，輕輕的問他有沒有喜歡的人。

  
蕭敬騰瞪大眼睛，彷彿被抽了一鞭，呆在當場不懂反應，現在是什麼情況?這是在迫他告白還是純粹在羞辱他?他明知道他心中人是誰。  
「你呢?」，蕭敬騰反問，欣賞對座人的侷促不安和被反撃後的茫然。  
過了很久，直到他以為這男人又會再一次縮回殼子之中。  
他竟然說「你有我就有，你沒有我就沒有。」呵，多麼保護自己的說法。  
  
夏姐說愛得比較多的人受傷較重呀，誰叫你都橫衝直撞?  
所以活該我受盡委屈了。蕭敬騰不甘不願，但看著滿眼美麗的燈飾，想著那男人的父母好像回美國渡聖誕了，那彆扭的人大概一個人寂寞的過，也放不下心來。  
他忍不住撥個電話給他，說說朋友間的玩笑，原以為他這次聽到後會說「別鬧了」之類的話輕輕帶過，想不到他竟然說了「我也...」  
就是這樣簡單的、微小得可憐的回應，他竟然在意得要搭飛機到香港聽下文。  
他也什麼?他也想他嗎?  
如果他剛才的斷句真是隱藏了這意思，他這次即使被拒、即使再受傷也要把方大同翻個身來正對自己，把他的心剝出來仔細的看。  
* * *  
已經十一時三十分了，快要邁向聖誕節，方大同呆看著時鐘，關掉播著聖誕節目的電視。  
他輕呼口氣，節日顯得寂寞的人更寂寞，手機響起來了，他按下接聽鍵。  
「聖誕快樂!!大同!」女孩活潑的聲音伴隨呵呵笑，愉悅的傳來。方大同勾起微笑，也道了祝賀。  
「你在家麼?」女孩總是很懂他，方大同承認，惹來女孩不滿的叫喊，「出來跟我們一起玩啦!」  
然後劈頭說了大串酒吧名稱和地址，方大同說「不來了，你們玩高興點。」  
女孩在那頭靜了幾秒，走出了吵雜的人群，語重深長的問「你怎麼了?」  
  
「我也不知道怎麼了。」方大同搖晃著手中的水杯，輕輕給了個似是疑非的答案。  
「你想他了?」  
「呃...是吧....」他臉龐緋紅，吞吐的回應。  
「唉，我就叫你跳脫衣舞表白，你就是害羞!」女孩笑聲像一串鈴聲。  
「妳在說什麼啊...」  
「你就慢慢想吧，我去玩囉，拜拜!」  
女孩掛線了，方大同盯著沒了動靜的手機，嘆氣。決定早早上床睡去，迎接更孤獨的聖誕節。  
他關掉了整屋的燈，換上單薄的踢恤和寬褲躺上床，拉攏好被子像個蟲卵般，包得很緊密。  
  
他愈睡愈背部愈冷，蜷縮起身軀取暖卻沒有效用，他奇怪的微睜著眼，向旁邊一瞧，發現身側的床位被子被掀起來了。「冷...」他輕喃也不知是跟誰說的。  
想要把厚被子再度撥好，壓在身體下，被子卻突然被扯得更開，他皺眉，迷糊的再埋怨「好冷...」  
「來了。」黑暗中傳來一把熟悉的男聲，然後身體忽然被擁進一股熾熱中，讓他被烘得非常舒適。  
方大同閉上眼眸，任身子像蝦米般縮入這個突如其來的擁抱中，繼續好眠，嘴邊勾起一抹微笑。  
  
但是扣在腰間的手掌收攏得更緊，方大同的背部沒有一絲空隙的壓在蕭敬騰的胸膛。  
他感到男人的髮絲搔在自己的脖子後方，讓他內心也癢起來，開始被拉出好夢。  
「大同，我來了。」蕭敬騰的唇輕咬耳朵一下，輕說。  
  
方大同咕噥了什麼，漆黑中看不出他的臉龐蒸上微紅。  
「你剛才想說你也什麼?我專程來香港聽了，快說給我聽。」  
方大同沒有反應也沒有回答，抿著嘴，把臉深埋於柔軟的枕頭中。  
「你還是想裝睡嗎?」蕭敬騰不滿的埋怨，舌尖開始捲上他耳珠輕彈，竭而不捨。  
  
眼見懷中人像死屍般毫無反應，蕭敬騰心中有點氣他的彆扭。  
大概這個男人就是裝睡能任由他摟摟抱抱，卻死不肯開口表白心意。  
  
「我總有辦法的，你知道。」  
蕭敬騰宣佈，然後使力把方大同翻身過來正對自己，捧著他的臉開始細細的吻上那粉色的唇瓣，伸出熱燙的舌尖來回刷過他的上唇，直到方大同受不住搔癢，顫抖的微張唇，他的舌頭立即鑽入那如蜜糖罐子的開口，挑起那塊嫩紅的柔軟捲著吸吮，不時滑過貝齒後的敏感帶，引起他淺喘。  
他的大手從踢恤的下擺鑽入，沿著優雅的腰線撫摸，五指張開搔著那緊繃的線條，一下一下的像摸弄什麼藝術品般流戀不去。另手攀上了肩膀，像按摩般揉著。  
  
方大同開始輕顫，弓起身體，受著溫柔又霸道的愛撫。  
他緊閉著雙眸，但鼻尖卻冒出了點點汗珠，口腔被擴大，透明的津液滑落下巴。  
蕭敬騰吻去了他鼻頭的汗水，然後吻上他閉得快皺起的眼簾，輕慢的描。  
  
蕭敬騰也不用再問方大同是否喜歡他了，因為這男人明明是醒著，卻毫不反抗的任他非禮，除了對他也有意思外沒有其他的了。  
他心中笑得快抽筋，還是維持鎮定，慢條斯理的繼續摸摸捏捏。  
大同的皮膚好好摸喔，像絲般滑溜好像會把手掌吸住。  
  
他戀戀不捨的含著方大同的耳朵外廓，把舌頭鑽進去翻弄，讓他顫得更厲害了。  
方大同的雙腿忽然被蕭敬騰的長腿挾住，然後被上下的磨蹭，他驚覺事情好像有點不受控。  
下一秒他的踢恤便從下而上的翻起來，被堆到脖子位置，蕭敬騰的頭顱忽然離開了臉龐往下鑽去，埋進被子中，順著他的頸項急躁的吻下去。  
  
「嗄!?」  
胸前的柔嫩忽然被一陣濕熱包圍挾含著，電擊般的搔癢快感從那點竄上腦部，方大同大驚，想扭開身體，但腰卻被扣得很緊。  
不行、不行...好害羞...  
  
蕭敬騰的頭埋在方大同平坦的胸前，憑著感覺尋到兩顆平滑柔軟的乳頭，迫不及待的用雙唇含進，讓右邊的一顆立時受到刺激變得尖挺起來，沒有看也想到那美麗的蕊，已經綻放成了豔麗的顏色，在口中興奮的受著疼愛，可愛得他捨不得放開。  
方大同的掙扎在他意料之內，他一手扣緊腰不讓他再逃避，另手從腹部潛上來擷取另一顆已經尖挺的蓓蕾，輕輕的捏著打轉。  
  
「好了、好了..」方大同感到下腹部傳來暖暖又酸又麻的感覺，發覺事情很不妙。  
而胸前交互出現的衝擊已把他推向崩潰邊緣，開始輕哼出令人難堪的呻吟。  
「我說了、我說了...」他想奮力把蕭敬騰推開一點，卻推不開堅持進攻的男人，不禁著急起來。  
  
「我現在又不想聽了。」  
蕭敬騰哈哈笑，聲線因為情慾而變得沙啞，用舌尖輕淺的擦過乳頭頂端，讓方大同終於受不了而吟哦起來「嗯...」  
蕭敬騰單手覆上方大同明顯鼓得高高的胯間，讓他激動的開始扭動身體，卻又逃不開每次都會鑽上來的大手。  
「大同，你興奮起來了。」他低啞的陳述，讓方大同羞得快要蒸發掉。  
這種事，不用說也知道...  
方大同覺得扭腰甩開大手這動作反而讓摩擦力更大，決定用手伸向下拉起那放肆的手。  
但他的手一探下去便立即被心情很好的男人握住，驀地反手拉著他的掌心覆在難耐的挺起上。  
  
天啊...不行不行!!  
方大同的掌心貼在自己漲得硬痛的鼓動上，五指僵硬的張開，不想碰一下，羞恥得眼角發紅。  
蕭敬騰卻不管他有多羞澀欲死，按著他的手開始上下的動起來，加大力度揉弄、拉扯著愈來愈堅硬發癢、渴望撫弄的陽物，讓頂端的小孔開始難受的滑出濕潤的淚滴，沾濕了內褲。  
「啊...呀...」方大同感到掌心開始濡濕，而且熱得快燒起來了，下身的快感在瘋狂累積，他仰高脖子，被拋進了情慾的浪潮。  
  
「呀...嗯」在情慾愈拉愈高，方大同也放棄掙扎隨著這羞恥的撫摸而搖晃腰身的時候。  
蕭敬騰卻忽然抽走自己的手，遺下方大同曲起身子，瘋狂喘氣，單手要放不放的按在濕潤的胯間。  
他有點失神，睜著潤紅的眼眸呆滯望向蕭敬騰，無辜又帶點怨懟的眼神讓蕭敬騰心跳加快。  
也許大同不知道，但他的眼神確實就是在問他為什麼不繼續?  
蕭敬騰啃上他的唇瓣，挑釁的輕喃「...你自己來?」  
  
方大同抿著唇，濕潤得快滴出水的眸帶著怒氣，無力的瞪他。  
這種埋怨的眼神讓蕭敬騰完全招架不來。  
方大同皺眉，羞恥的拉開自己濕得可以的手，深深呼吸，轉過身子背對著蕭敬騰調整呼吸。  
  
蕭敬騰低低笑，從後咬住他的肩膀，把他深摟在懷中。  
唉，這個不誠實的人。  
  
一只大掌忽然從後插入內褲之中，毫無阻礙的包覆握住了絲般滑的發燙陽物，惹來方大同驚叫喘息。  
「啊啊!」他不禁發出了如蜜糖般甜膩的尖喊，讓蕭敬騰的心都醉了。  
他上下的急速擼動，不讓方大同有叫停的機會，也不理他快要哽咽的聲音急喚著「太快了、太快...」  
掌心中的硬物愈來愈脹，頂端的隙縫崩潰的一直瀉出汁液，讓他的套弄更順利。  
就在方大同緊繃著身子，叫喊愈來愈無聲，呻吟彷彿因為太多而卡在喉嚨出不來，恍神的跟隨波濤般酸痛的快感而迷失時....  
  
方大同的陽具頂部卻忽然被按緊了，他整個人像失足跌入了空虛之中，被龐大的虛無包圍。  
「不要、不要...嗄...」一再的暫停讓他受盡折磨，沮喪得差點要流淚。  
「好了，你快說出來。」蕭敬騰緊按著，不讓他輕易達到渴望已久的高潮，不時用指甲搔弄小縫，但很快又按好。  
  
「什...麼?」方大同徹底失神，開始難耐的扭著身體，要追求更多的快感。  
那頻頻升起的射精感讓他連羞愧也忘記了，只是本能的渴望著。  
「你剛在電話想說你也什麼?」  
蕭敬騰繼續按緊，但另手卻不安份的搓弄起底下的兩顆漲到極限的小球，像玩著什麼新奇玩意般轉動著掌心緩緩的揉著，不急不忙。  
  
方大同語塞，不知道為什麼要被這樣迫供。  
「嗯...我....」  
蕭敬騰加快搓揉的力度，彷彿要擦出火焰，讓方大同眼眸中的水窪終於溢滿，滑下臉龐。  
「我也想你...行了吧...」他被這種想要解放的焦躁迫得又生氣又想昏倒。  
  
「我也是，很想很想你。」  
蕭敬騰甜甜的封住了方大同不自覺抿得非常緊的唇，刻意加快了手上的動作，讓懷中人完全任自己擺佈，隨著手中嫻熟的套弄而尖喊，在快感的軌道上加速，終於攀上了高潮。  
「啊..呃啊!」方大同覺得腹部酸得快抽搐了，緊閉上雙眸，任身下傳上來的一陣強過一陣的酸軟電撃把自己電得昏沈，在蕭敬騰手中射出幾注抑壓已久的白濁。  
  
「平安夜快樂，我的大同。」  
但方大同因為太「快樂」而回應不了他，只能氣噓噓的瞪視著他。  
  
平安夜，蕭敬騰為自己準備了一份大禮物，還開心的拆去了包裝紙。  
方大同的禮物從台灣不請自來，而且不容拒絕。  
  
他們終於在一起了，就在這普天同慶的日子。  
不用再忍受熱鬧節日的加倍寂寞。


End file.
